Dreamers
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: [oneshot]His eyes held a feeling she wanted to know. Would he let her see them? RikuOc


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own any OCs.

Okay, so this is the first in a series of five oneshots. One for Riku, one for Demyx, one for Leon, one for Zexion, and one for Axel. This one starts out in my OC's point of view, and then switches to Riku, and later on it will switch to a regular narrator's point of view. Enjoy!

**M_e_a**_n_**t _T_o **_B_**e: _D_r**_e_**a_m_e**_r_**s**

I remembered how it felt. Or at least how the dream made it feel.Then again, I didn't know what I was feeling. It was neither painful nor pleasant. Neither joyous nor angering. Neither good nor bad. Neither painful nor pleasurable. It was just there. I lay my head back onto my pillow, reliving the dream in my head.

_I stood on a patch of grass in the middle of nowhere. I had grown tired of waiting-although what I was waiting, for I didn't know-so I began to walk down an uncharted path. I soon found that I was walking on a beach. I twirled a piece of brown hair between my fingers. Suddenly, a figure appeared. It walked from the area I had come from. _

_"W-Who are you?" I asked. No response. The figure just kept walking. It was cloaked in black, silver hair falling past its shoulders. It didn't take long before I figured out that it was a young man, about my age. His eyes were hidden behind a black blindfold. Although I didn't know why he wore it, I had a feeling it was because his eyes told how he felt. Like my mother said mine did. As he stopped in front of me, he held out a gloved hand._

_"Come with me," he said. Something about him made me trust him; I just didn't know what it was. I gripped his hand and he led me to a small clearing surrounded by fully grown palm trees. We stopped and he looked me in the eyes and I desperately wanted to look into his. I knew he knew what I was feeling, and yet I didn't. I looked up at him, trying to see past the blindfold. What _was_ I feeling? It was strange. I wasn't happy, sad, mad, frustrated, hurt, upset, I wasn't anything. But I knew I felt something. Something I've never felt before. And I knew that seeing into his eyes would help me find out what it was._

_---_

I woke up breathing heavily, beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. I quickly wiped them away.

"Riku?" I heard a voice ask. I tilted my head to realize it was Sora. I felt the ground underneath me and noticed we were lying on the beach.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You okay?" I took another glance at Sora. He was sitting up and looked worried.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," the brunette replied, "You just looked a little…scared. I was wondering why."

"Don't worry about it, Sora," I assured him. That worried look refused to leave his face. "I'm fine. Really."

"Okay," said Sora, finally relaxing. I looked up to see the sky was a marvelous mixture of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows, all racing each other to the horizon. I thought back on the dream I had just had.

_I had led a girl, about my age, to a small clearing. We stood there, me looking into her eyes and her trying to look into mine. I felt bad that my blindfold hid them, but I didn't want her to see them. I'd been told that my eyes gave away what I feel. And I didn't know what I was feeling, but was afraid that she might._

_She lifted her hand and tried to undo the blindfold, but I gripped her wrist and stopped her._

_"Please," she pleaded. I shook my head, but she tried again. I stopped her once more. "Why not?" she asked. I shrugged. But she was persistent and tried a third time. This time, when I held her wrist to stop her, I backed up. She nodded and stopped her attempts to see my eyes. And even though I knew she couldn't see them, I averted them, avoiding her gaze. But she didn't stop looking._

This was a recurring that I revisited every time I closed my eyes to sleep and I couldn't seem to figure out why I was having it or what it meant.

_---_

I sat on the beach, watching the brilliant sunrise. I couldn't get my mind off that dream or that boy. Who was he? Why did he wear the blindfold? Why did he always want me to follow him? Questions swam in my head, taking over my thoughts.

"Paige!" I turned at the sound of my name.

"Hi Tess," I greeted. Tess had been my best friend since we were five. Maybe she could help me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied, sitting next to me. Her dirty blond hair was tied in a neat ponytail. I took in a breath and told her all about the dream.

"And I don't know what the feeling is," I concluded. Tess stayed silent, deep in thought. She remained like that for a few minutes, while I sat waiting patiently for a response.

"I don't know," she said finally. I nodded. It was worth a try. After a moment, I asked,

"Do you think he's real?"

"Who?" Tess asked.

"The guy in my dream. Do you think he exists?"

"It's possible," she said, twirling her hair. I did the same.

"Do you think he's here?" I asked after a while.

"Where here?" asked Tess.

"Here on Destiny Islands. Do you think he's here?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Do you think I've met him?"

"Probably not. You'd recognize the voice,"

"But what I've never heard him talk?"

"Paige, calm down," she told me. I took a slow breath and we sat in silence listening to the soft sounds of the birds.

"I wish I knew who he was."

_---_

I paced the beach, thinking about the girl in my dreams. I wondered if she was real. And if she was, had I met her. If I didn't, did she live near me? Dreams had never made me think this much. But then again, I'd never wanted to know this much about one. I had to talk to someone. But who? Not Tidus or Wakka. They'd laugh and tease and after that they'd never let me live it down. Besides, I didn't know them very well. Maybe Kairi. No, she might look too deep into it. Sora? Yes, Sora. He was my best friend. He probably knew me better than I did. He knew that when I want to talk, _I _want to talk and I want you to listen.

I walked off in search of Sora, and soon found him watching Donald and Goofy argue over something that was most likely stupid. I stood by a tall palm tree and motioned for Sora to come over. He nodded and got up without the duck or the dog noticing.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," I told him. Sora nodded and listened intently as I told him about the odd recurring dream. He didn't speak the entire time.

"Any idea what it means?" I asked as I finished. Sora shook his head.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff, Riku," he admitted. I nodded and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Maybe you should try and find her. Or the clearing you were in,"

"How would I find the clearing?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it was a patch of sand surrounded by trees, right?" I nodded. "Well, it sounds like it could be right here on the island. You could try and find it."

"Thanks, Sora," I said. And as soon as the moon rose making the black sky appear to be a dark navy blue, I threw on a long black cloak and I set out to do what he told me. It took a few hours of exploring the island, but soon I came across a forest of palm trees. Curiosity overtook me and I slipped between the slender trunks to find that they concealed a clearing. I looked around at the familiar circular shape. This was it.

I looked up to see the full moon in the center of the dark sky; light clouds surrounded it, turning grey in its light. It was getting late, and out of fear of forgetting where the clearing was, I curled up in the center of it and slept there.

---

"Hey Tess?" I asked the next day while we were watching the tide rise.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to me.

"I think I'm going to go explore," I said with a grin.

"Explore what?" Tess asked.

"The island," I replied, "I want to find the place in my dream. Maybe it will help me understand it."

"Good luck," said Tess. I thanked her and ventured off, not telling her that I had had the dream again. After hours of endless searching I was almost ready to give up. I had checked behind every bunch of palm trees and had found no circular clearing. But the thought of the boy in my dream kept me going. I was hoping that if I found the clearing, I'd find him. I want to meet him terribly, and kept thinking of the only words I've ever heard him say. "Come with me." I decided to first find a patch of grass, like the one I was standing on. Once I found one, I followed an unmapped path to a beach. I waited and waited and waited and when no one came, I sat on the ground with a huff of defeat. His words were ringing in my head.

Oh, I would go with him wherever he went. I knew I wanted to. But I also knew that he had to find me first.

---

I heard footsteps from beyond the trees. Reaching into my pocket, I slowly got up. I pulled out a blindfold made of black fabric, clutching it tightly as I peered out from behind on of the trees. I saw a girl wandering around. She had long brown hair and what appeared to be bright hazel eyes. She resembled the girl my dream so greatly I knew it had to be her. I tied on the blindfold and walked out of the sanctuary of the clearing.

---

I whipped around at the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?" I asked. No one answered. All I saw was a figure cloaked in black, a blindfold on its face. It had to be the boy from my dream. He held out a hand and with a smile said,

"Come with me." I knew that voice. It was him. I nodded and took his hand, allowing him to lead me to a clearing. I looked around in awe. This was it! I felt like I had entered the dream. I turned to him. This was the only part I knew. The rest of the dream was always us looking at each other, which was what we were doing now. I didn't know what was supposed to happen next.

---

There was a long pause between us. I knew that in just a few moments she'd try to pull of my blindfold. But when? The pause continued, and she didn't move at all. All she did was look at me.

---

I knew that if I could see his eyes I would know what to do. That feeling was creeping back up and it almost scared me. I didn't know what it was or if he felt it too. I had to see his eyes. I knew they'd tell me. They had to.

I reach up and tried to put my hands behind his head to find were I could undo the blindfold. He reached up and stopped me, shaking his head.

"Please," I begged. What was happening to me? Why did I want to know so much about him? I had just met him and didn't even know his name. I reached up and tried again. He blocked me. "Why?" I asked, wondering why I was longing to hear his voice as well as see his eyes. He simply shrugged. I tried once more, and he stepped backwards. "Okay," I said, backing up as well, "I give up."

---

I nodded and looked down, averting my eyes, but something made me look up. Her eyes were still pleading to see mine. The light in them danced as she used them to beg me. I felt bad that I wouldn't let her see but at the same time felt like shouldn't. I was enjoying the long silence until,

"What's your name?"

"What?"

---

I smiled. There it was. I could hear his voice. And I loved it. It has a sense of mystery to it, mixed with sympathy, understanding, and something I couldn't place.

"What's your name?" I repeated.

---

So, this was what would happen next. I looked at her, debating with myself whether I should tell her or not. Finally, I decided she had a right to know.

"Riku."

---

"Riku," I whispered. It had a nice ring to it.

"What's yours?" he asked suddenly. I really should have seen that coming.

"Paige," I said simply.

---

Riku repeated the name in his head. Paige. He liked it. And little did he know that Paige was doing the same thing with his name.

"Why can't I see your eyes?" Paige asked. Riku didn't answer right away, for he wasn't too sure of that himself.

"I'm not sure if you're supposed to," he said.

"What?" the girl asked, confusion spread across her face. Riku thought about if he should tell her about the dream or not. She might think he was crazy, but it was worth a try.

As he told her about the recurring vision, her face lit up. As soon as he finished, she said,

"I think I had the first part of that dream."

Riku looked at her quizzically, but let her tell her story. After Paige had finished, the two stayed silent.

"Hey, Riku?" Paige asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Will you take off your blindfold?" Riku considered it. He'd had this feeling since he brought her here, and wasn't sure if he was ready to find out what it was. But as he looked into her pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't disappoint her. Not without feeling guilty.

"Yes," he said, untying the fabric. He let the blindfold drop to ground. He winced, getting used to the light of the setting sun. Paige looked up, her eyes locking onto his. She wanted to know what she was feeling desperatly. She sighed in defeat when his eyes didn't tell her. She started to take interest in the ground. "What's wrong?" Riku asked as she sat down in the sand. He joined her.

"Nothing," she said. She looked back up and didn't stop looking into his eyes. They were a magnificent sea green that gave a nice contrast against his pale skin. His silver bangs fell in front of them wherever they could.

"You sure?" Riku asked, a flicker of worry was in his voice. Why was he worried about her? He barely knew her. But he felt like they were connected somehow. How else would they have shown up in each other's dreams?

"Yes," she said, knowing it was a lie. Suddenly she felt her eyes widen with shock. Noticing this, Riku asked,

"Are you alright?" She nodded. She had found out what she was feeling. She saw it in his eyes. Those sea green eyes held so many emotions, but one was spread the furthest and was the most mysterious and she had found out what it was: love. Love! That's what she was feeling! Love! L-o-v-e. She said it over and over again in her head. But was it true? Did she-could she-love Riku?

"Riku, when I had the dream, I always felt something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. And I knew that if I could see your eyes I'd know," Paige explained.

"And did it help?" Riku asked. Paige nodded. "Then what is it?" he asked. He knew that she would know after seeing his eyes and he knew that whatever she was feeling, he was feeling it too.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Why?" She didn't answer. She just leaned in and kissed him. Just like that. She had her first kiss, and she liked it. All the emotions she knew she wasn't feeling vanished. That last one stayed there, lingering as long as the kiss lasted. She pulled away with a smile.

"Because it's love," said Paige. Riku was stunned. Not only from the kiss but from the word she used. Love. He'd always known it was a complicated emotion, but he'd never felt it. He never knew what it was like. And her next statement shocked him even more: "I love you, Riku."

He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He didn't know what he wanted to or should say. Paige sighed when no response came from him.

"I understand," she said. Riku shook his head. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I-I love you, too," he stammered. Joy overtook Paige's face. She grinned then leaned closer to him.

The two kissed once more, and then were interrupted by a cool breeze. They looked up to see the moon shining above them, surrounded by thousands of tiny, shimmering stars. Paige used the night breezes to her advantage, and when the next one came she snuggled closer to Riku. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too."

**A/N**

Yay! It's finished! Everyone say "Awww". I had so much fun writing this! I hope enjoyed it. This was inspired by and dedicated to Sarah the Slayer. The next one will be about Demyx (which means it will be inspired by and dedicated to Author 1) and will be called "Nobodies Can Love Too". Please review! Bye!

-Wolf


End file.
